


Kill la Kill AU XXXIII: The Time with the Fizzy Stuff

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [5]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby, Cute, Family, Funny, Gen, Name-Calling, Nicknames, No Infanfile Amnesia, Personal Favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuko drinks something that she thought was strawberry soda, which has its side-effect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XXXIII: The Time with the Fizzy Stuff

Mom has a habit of saying that, as children, we can be and, sometimes, will be stupid little shits and that everyone was liked that, especially when told not to do something. She also stated that it is important that we are stupid little shits so we can learn from being a stupid little shit and become smarter. Of course, I didn't see how that applied to Ryuu and something that looked like strawberry soda and what it did to her after she drank it. It turned her into a baby and she is obviously less than happy with that situation, actually, the first thing she did do was cry and it shattered the windows in the kitchen. If I remember right, that day, Dad wasn't home, Rei was sleeping at her desk, Satsuki and the others were playing outside, and Mom was reading a braille version of Slaughterhouse Five and was again trying to make sense of it (that is, while sober).

When she cried, everything stopped dead in its place and soon everyone was in the kitchen. In that bright orange jumpsuit too many sizes to big, was a little baby Ryuu, appearing to be about three months at the least and eight at the most, although she could sit up. She was pissed off and confused and her the first thing she decided to do was look my way. I didn't know what to think and said, "Don't look at me weird, I didn't do anything to you, stupid little shit." She blinked her wide blue-eyes and would have screamed louder if Mom didn't pick her up. Mom always knew how to make everyone quiet and she did exactly what she would have done if that were one of us. She wrapped her up in her now too big orange jumpsuit, saying what she always said when stuff like this happened, "Nui, as children we can and, sometimes, will be stupid little shits and it is important that we were so we'd learn. We wouldn't learn otherwise." Once she said that, she sent Sats and I out for diapers and baby food.

When we got back, Ryuu was watchin' the door, waiting for us. She seemed to be isistant on sitting there, until we came. To be honest, I didn't know why she did. Mental wise, she was a combination of a baby and eight-year old and I guess this was baby part of her function, which is to say, she decided to wait for us. She's done that before, as she would do that when waiting for someone to come home and that was when she was little. She let out a loud irritated grunt and pointed as only she knew how in that stage. We stared at her for about five minutes before she shat and peed on the floor, which was was going to do, as she didn't have any diapers. "You're changin' diapers." I said, to which Sats said, "Of course, I am, as at least I know how to change a diaper."

"You knew how to do that since you were three."

"I was two when I first learned, buttlicker."

_"Satsuki, stop callin' names!"_

"There is no fucking way you remember that."

"I do. My earliest memories are from when I was two, if not two and half. My first memories have you in them and I remember changing your diapers and, sometimes, my own. Of course, that was years ago, when you were nice."

"I am still nice, jackass, you just stopped being a kid."

"I'll have you know I wasn't much given a choice in that matter, not that you or Ryuu have behaved like kids, with your smoking and what not."

"At least, I don't dye my grey hair."

She was quiet after that and went to put a diaper on Ryuu, who was just flat out confused. She couldn't talk, aside from gurgles and coos, but her expression asked, "What the hell?" to which I responded, "Yes, Ryuu, Sacchan has grey hair." She tugged at the streak of red in her hair, asking as only she knew how, to which I responded, "She has patches of grey hair and it's not like Mom's, which is more like a white. And, 'by grey', I mean like an old lady." She snorted and started to laugh, like I would at something, although Sats didn't find it funny. "Said the cyclops!" she said. I wanted to slug her, really, but I didn't, not in front of Ryuu. She was three when Sats and I got into a fist fight and Rei and Soroi had to break us up. She was scared if I remember and was trying to go her happy place. She could remember us fighting but she couldn't remember Mom, aside from "the warmth she had missed".

As I was thinking, Mom wheeled into the livingroom to collect Ryuu and ask, "What did you say to Satsu?" to which I answered, "Nothin'." She shook her head and opened her eyes breifly, a look in them that she had whenever she was particularily displeased, especially if we lied. She was like that and was pretty intuitive, almost to a fault. Before I could see her hand, I felt a sharp pinch on my neck and heard her voice say, "I know you're lying, my little mac 'n cheese." I looked passed Mom and yelled, "Sattie, I'm gonna kick your greying haired ass and I'm gonna kick it bad!" That earned me a bitch slap and, to make it worse, she called me "mac 'n cheese" again. Secretly, Ryuu was enjoying that but she was curious as to why I was being "mac 'n cheese" and had to ask in the only way she vocalize, which was making a questioning "Oooh" sound, to which Mom answered, "One of the first things Nui said was "mac 'n cheese" and I pretty much went with it. One of the first things you said was, well, "sunshine" and it was your nickname for almost everyone you didn't really know but seemed to be friendly with. If I remember, you called Rei "sunshine" and she's been known as Rei "Sunshine" Hōōmaru. Now, we just call her "Sunnie", which seems to be better, with her being cheerful and what not."

She then pointed me and said, "Stop making fun of Satsuki's grey hair, mac 'n cheese!" She wheeled out of the room, asking Ryuu if she wanted to be told stories and what not. Listening to a story never hurt.


End file.
